


Behind Those Eyes

by Yuri_on_rice



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Depression, M/M, Sad, Suicide mention, This is so angsty, heck, why did I make this omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_on_rice/pseuds/Yuri_on_rice
Summary: Levi, entranced by the bright green eyes of his cadet, Eren, discovers a dark secret after he suddenly sees those beautiful eyes change. Will he be able to help the boy or will he be speechless as always?





	

“ _Your beautiful eyes entrance me with their shining green hues and their alluring innocence…_

  
His eyes had always stood out to me for some unnamed reason, I loved them, I wanted to learn about what was beyond that shine, that passion, with a hint of sadness and anger lingering behind the pure determination in the windows to his soul.

  
It broke my heart to see them change, the once bright and fiery eyes of an undaunted soldier, had become weak, and hopeless, and sad.

  
I desperately wanted to know why, what had been done to break his strong spirit.

  
… _but I always wondered what was beyond.”_

 

 

 

  
Eren had been in his room all day, didn't come down to breakfast, barely even gave a grunt when Armin knocked on his door to check on you. “I-I'm sure he's fine.” Armin stuttered. “I heard him grunt so he's not dead…” I was fed up with it, how could he be so lazy? “Eren get your lazy ass down here!” I shouted. I heard a door creak open, instantly everyone's eyes moved to Eren's door, there he was, still in his pajamas, hair a mess, bags under his eyes, and bearing the most miserable look on his face. I was taken aback. “Yes?” He smiled, obviously fake. “W-what the fuck were you doing all day?” I yelled, stuttering a bit. “Nothing, just slept in late.” He excused. “Well hurry up and stuff your face.” I gestured toward the plate of breakfast that was growing cold in his seat. He sat down and poked at it. Reluctantly, he ate. Eren shuffled back up into his room. It was obvious that there was something going on. Mikasa tried to get up and go to him, I held her back saying. “No, this is something I need to handle.” Armin stared at me shocked. I could tell that whatever it was, it was pretty bad. I stood up and walked to his room. I stopped at his door, looking back at Mikasa and Armin giving them a look that said stay away, then opened the door without knocking. I closed the door behind me. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed a few things, the messy, unmade bed, closed curtains, blocking out the sun, candles unlit, and Eren, laying on his side. I sat down on the bed, and read off a script in my head. “What's wrong.” I droned, monotonously. “Nothing.” He replied. “You wouldn't be so depressed if it were nothing.” I continued, still reading off an internal script. He sighed and then asked, “Levi, do you hate me?” I paused for a moment, wondering how to respond. “No, of course I don't hate you.” I say, genuinely. “It feels like you do,” he began. I was rather taken aback by his comment, but said nothing. We sat in awkward silence for a while. “Even if you don't hate me, I hate me.” He croaked. I couldn't think of anything to say, eventually I managed to blurt out “Why?” “Why not?” He retorted. “I get in the way of everything, I can't seem to please anyone, wherever I go I fuck things up, and then Mikasa has to come save the day. I just…” he paused, “I just want to be enough.” I sat there, silent, taking in the information I had just received. I desperately wanted to help him but didn't know how. “I…” I began awkwardly. “I think you're enough.” I mumbled, slightly embarrassed. He looked at me for the first time since I came inside. For a second, I saw a glimpse of the eyes I had come to love, but it quickly faded away. He continued to stare at me for a bit, making me feel a little nervous. “W-what?” I stuttered. “I see how it is.” He snickered, giving a hint of a smile. “Tch, you're taking things way out of context.” I scoffed. “Am I?” He giggled, raising an eyebrow. He sat up and scooted closer to me. “Still,” he sighed. “It’s not like I'm sad or anything, I don't feel sad or happy or anything. But at the same time, I feel all those things.” I turned to face him, I was not going to allow him to fall down the same hole I had fallen down. “Look,” I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. “I know what you're going through and I won't let what happened to me happen to you, I promised to keep you safe when I first met you in that court, and I'm not breaking that promise anytime soon.” I vowed, scanning his face. He looked at me surprised by my sudden proclamation. We sat in awkward silence for a while until a sudden rumble broke the silence. I stared at Eren. He stared back. “Are you hungry?” I snickered. “Yeah.” He said, looking away, embarrassed. “Come on, let's get you some lunch.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! New chapters are released whenever I can get them done. I hope you enjoyed and please understand how it is to be a writer and dealing with writers block, be respectful and don't leave hate comments, thanks! :3
> 
> EDIT: It's a bit late but I had to do a shit ton of editing so I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> ~Yuri_on_rice


End file.
